(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a call routing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a quality of service (QoS) call routing system and method using a counselor and a speech recognition engine for recognizing a user's spoken information request provided by a wired/wireless communication terminal and providing corresponding information to the user.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As to a general client counseling model in a client counseling system, a client requests information from a counselor through wired/wireless communication, and the counselor refers to information from an information providing server such as a client database and transmits corresponding information to the client via voice or data format. The above-noted system has advantages of accuracy of services and clients' satisfaction since the client listens to all the clients' requests and directly processes them, but the system increases labor costs because the counselor has to directly serve all the services.
When the client accesses an ARS server through wired/wireless communication in the general ARS system, the ARS server provides service menus to the client according to numbers, the client selects a number of a desired service on a wired/wireless terminal, and the ARS server refers to corresponding information and notifies the client of the information. The ARS system generates a lesser amount of costs since the ARS server manages all the services, but the ARS system is inconvenient to the client since the client has to press key buttons on the terminal according to guidance provided by the ARS server after having accessed the ARS server when the client desires to use a service. Also, the client has to listen to guidance until finding the desired service when the ARS system has a large volume of service categories and contents, and in particular, the ARS system is risky and uneasy when the client manipulates the terminal in a vehicle.
In particular, it is essential to provide a speech recognition system to the terminal that is available in vehicles when the client requests a voice service so as to reduce the number of presses of key buttons on the terminal during a ride and guarantee a safer drive, but the speech recognition system is very uncomfortable for the client to use since its recognition rate is degraded when noise during a ride and noise or vibration under general conditions exist, or the speech recognition system receives many words to recognize or has many words that sound similar from among the all the words to recognize.
Further, the speech recognition rate decreases in the case of environments in which it is difficult for the speech recognition system to recognize speech, for example, an environment with heavy noise, an environment for a hands-free kit, an environment with a large volume of words to recognize.